globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
IndienBuch
Gesucht: ein / das Buch zu Indien Schreibe den ersten Absatz deines Artikels hier. 300px|right Bücher Ergänzt ruhig diesen Abschnitt hier: * …… * Behr, Hans-Georg: Die Moguln. Standardwerk zur Geschichte des aus Afghanistan stammenden Herrschergeschlechtes. * * …… * …… *bei amazon.de - Liste Südindien-Reiseführer * Larry Collins, Dominique Lapierre: Gandhi. Um Mitternacht die Freiheit. Orig: Freedom_at_Midnight. GelungeneR historische Roman, in dem Indiens Weg in die Unabhängigkeit ebenso spannend wie kenntnisreich geschildert wird. Unter dem en. Originaltitel „Freedom at Midnight“ ist das Buch in den meisten Buchläden Indiens zu finden. ISBN 978-3570022191 Cette nuit la liberté, 1975) . Rowohlt, Reinbek, 1978; Bertelsmann 1983. 575 Seiten. ISBN 978-3570022191 *Axel Gomille:'' Indien - im Land der Tiger und Tempel.'' 2012. Bildband, daraus einige wenige Fotos ISBN 3939172928 * Olivier Föllmi: Bildband Indien, ISBN 3896603191 * Katharina Kakar, Sudhir Kakar: Die Inder: Porträt einer Gesellschaft. (dtv Sachbuch) 2011. ISBN 3423346302 * Christian Krug: Auf Heiligen Spuren: 1700 Kilometer zu Fuß durch Indien. (Indien zu Fuß: … erst da erschließt sich dieses unbegreifbare Land, … ) Reise Know-How Verlag, Bielefeld, 2006. 360 Seiten, ISBN 978-3-89662-387-4 * S. Muthiah: Tales of Old and New Madras. Publisher: Westland, 2014. 440 seiten. ISBN 9384030457 (engl.) * C Penner: Indien. Isbn 3800344041 * Bernd Schiller: Roter Pfeffer in Gandhis grünem Garten: Südindische Wunderwelten1. 2006. * Hinduismus verstehen. Reihe Sympathie für die Welt - Magazine. Redaktion Rainer Hörig. Hrsg: Stephanie Arns, BMZ, ua, 2013. 81 Seiten. ASIN B00ZTQFEFQ (gut verständlich, aber nicht kindlich) * Indien verstehen. Reihe Sympathie für die Welt - Magazine. Redaktion Rainer Hörig. Hrsg: Stephanie Arns, BMZ, ua, 2014. 81 Seiten. ASIN *Priya Wickramashinga, Carol Selva Rajah (Rezepte); Alan Benson, Jason Lowe (Fotos): Indien kulinarisch entdecken, Bell Vista, ca. 1995/2005. ISBN 978-3-8480-0420-1 (n.l. Kochbuch mit vielen Bildern) nach Verlagen *'DuMont', Karin Schreitmüller: Reiseführer Indien, der Süden. 1. Aufl. 2011, neu: 3. A. von 2016, 512 Seiten. ISBN 3770178025 (mit Karte; Lesepr, ähnl. Titel von ihr Baedeker; Inhaltsver.: Wissenswertes über Indiens Süden, Wissenswertes für die Reise, Kulinarisches Lexikon, Sprachführer, Mumbai und die Küste bis Goa, Goa und die Küste von Karnataka, Kerala, Zentrales Dekkan-Hochland, Südlicher Dekkan und östliches Andhra Pradesh, Bangalore und das Hochland im Süden, Chennai und der Südosten, 42 Karten und Pläne plus eine separate Reisekarte zu Indiens Süden - Maßstab 1:3.500.000) *DuMont-Reiseführer-Indien * Dagmar Gehm: MARCO POLO Reiseführer Indien Der Süden: Reisen mit Insider-Tipps. Mit EXTRA Faltkarte & Reiseatlas, 2013 * David Abram, Nick Edwards u. a: Stefan Loose Reiseführer Indien, Der Süden. 2014. 632 Seiten, 6. Auflage. ISBN 3770167430 thumb * Reihe Sympathie für die Welt - Magazine (s. o.) * Klaus-Dieter Hupke, Ulrike Ohl: Auf Tour: Indien. Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg, 2011. ISBN 978-3-8274-2609-3 *…… *…… Siehe auch * …_eine_India-Bibliography (de, en; zuletzt aktualisiert 201x, soll ausführlicher werden …) Bildbände, Karten Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. *im Land der M, 2019, 1. A. 60 S. *Indien, Süd (1:1.200.000). Reise Know-How Verlag, Landkarten, 8. Auflage, 2016. ISBN 978-3-8317-7359-6 **Seiten: 2 - Maßstab: 1:1.200.000, Höhe ungefalzt: 70cm, Breite ungefalzt: 100cm; Ausstattung 2-seitig * S.MUTHIAH: Splendors of South India. RK Publications, 2012, ISBN 9380625340, Language English. Götter, Hinduismus, Religionen * Hinduismus verstehen. Reihe Sympathie für die Welt - Magazine. Redaktion Rainer Hörig. Hrsg: Stephanie Arns, BMZ, ua, 2013. 81 Seiten. ASIN B00ZTQFEFQ (gut verständlich, aber nicht kindlich) * Roberto Calasso: Ka, Geschichten von I. Göttern * Axel Michaels: Der Hinduismus. thumb Histor. Romane * Collins, Larry; Lapiere, Dominique: Gandhi – Um Mitternacht die Freiheit. Orig: Freedom_at_Midnight. Musterbeispiel eines gelungenen historischen Romans, in dem Indiens Weg in die Unabhängigkeit ebenso spannend wie kenntnisreich geschildert wird. Unter seinem Originaltitel „Freedom at Midnight“ ist das Buch in den meisten Buchläden Indiens zu finden. ISBN 978-3570022191 * Indu Sundaresan: Pfauenprinzessin. Fischer TB. ISBN 3596159555 * Kiran Nagarkar * Salman Rushdie: Mitternachtskinder * Rohinton Mistry: Das Gleichgewicht der Welt. Fischer, 1999. 'ISBN '''978-3596145836 Moderne Romane * Raj Kamal Jha: ''Die durch das Feuer gehen. 2002 * Gita Mehta: Sutra vom heiligen Fluss. Suhrkamp Verlag; 2 edition 2007, Deutsch. ISBN 3518458884 (Narmada oder die Geschichten vom menschlichen Leben. 1993), 254 Seiten. Kunsthandwerk, Handicrafts eBook Editors: Aditi Ranjan, M P Ranjan; Designers: Zenobia Zamindar, Girish Arora : *Handmade in India. ISBN:978-81-88204-57-1, Text, photographs and graphics - 2007 National Institute of Design (NID), Ahmedabad and Development Commissioner (Handicrafts), New Delhi :Project funded by Office of the Development Comissioner Handicrafts, Ministry of Textiles, Government of India Crafts of India Series ISBN :978-81-88204-49-6 Handmade in India ISBN:978-81-88204-57-1 LC:2005929526 Printed at :Tien Wah Press, Singapore :Das Buch, auch im Internet, zeigt mit vielen Bildern, was wo gearbeitet wird. Hervorragendes Nachschlagewerk. Suche auch nach Regionen. noch sortieren * Berg, Hans Walter: Indien. Traum und Wirklichkeit. Nur historisch: Zwar trauert der langjährige Indienkorrespondent, der unter Journalistenkollegen als Maharaja von Whiskeypur einen legendären Ruf genoss, unverkennbar den kolonialen Zeiten hinterher, doch bietet sein Buch interessante Einblicke ins Indien der fünfziger und sechziger Jahre. * Clermont, Lothar: Jainismus. Textlich wie fotografisch ausgezeichnetes Buch zum Jainismus und den Tempeln in Mount Abu und Ranakpur. * Cooper, Illay: The painted towns of Shekawati. Einer der ausführlichsten Führer über die Region der bemalten Havelis im Nordwesten Indiens. * Dubois, Abbé Jean Antoine: Leben und Riten der Inder, REISE KNOW-HOW Verlag, Bielefeld. Eine Landesbeschreibung von 1807. Der Klassiker wurde erstmalig ins Deutsche übersetzt. * Hörig, Rainer: Indien ist anders ''und * Hörig, Rainer: Selbst die Götter haben uns beraubt.'' Zwei ebenso unausgewogene wie hervorragende politische Reisebücher, welche v.a. die Vergessenen und Entrechteten der Gesellschaft wie die Ureinwohner, Unberührbare und Frauen zu Wort kommen lassen. * Kade-Luthra, Veena (Hrsg.): Sehnsucht nach Indien. Ein Lesebuch von Goethe bis Grass: Anhand von Textausschnitten geht die Herausgeberin den Gründen für die seit Jahrhunderten besonders bei deutschen Philosophen und Literaten zu konstatierende Indiensehnsucht nach. * Kantowsky, Detlev: Von Südasien lernen. Der Konstanzer Soziologe beschreibt auf beeindruckende Weise seine Abkehr von dem Glauben, der „Dritten Welt“ und speziell Indien mit Methoden westlicher, fortschrittsorientierter Wissenschaft und Technologie helfen zu können. Stattdessen sieht er in der ganzheitlichen .... * Keilhauer, Anneliese und Peter: Die Bildsprache des Hinduismus. Die indische Götterwelt und ihre Symbolik. * Kipling, Rudyard: Kim. Der Roman des englischen Autors, der die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in Indien verbrachte, wurde lange Zeit von der Literaturkritik als Plädoyer zugunsten der englischen Kolonialherrschaft abgelehnt. Inzwischen gilt die Geschichte des irischen Waisen Kim und des tibetanischen Mönchsjungen Tashoo Lama als am besten gelungenes Werk Kiplings, welches die unterschiedlichen Lebensphilosophien der beiden Hauptdarsteller, die als Repräsentanten ihrer Kulturen agieren, zum Mittelpunkt hat. * Krack, Rainer: KulturSchock Indien und Kultur-Schock Mumbai. Reise Know-How Verlag, Bielefeld. Die Bücher des Verfassers zahlreicher Reisehandbücher über asiatische Länder und jahrelangen Indienkenners empfehlen sich als handliche Reiselektüre für all jene, die mehr über das indische Alltagsleben erfahren möchten. Behandelt werden u.a. Themen wie die Bedeutung der Großfamilie, Aberglaube, Sexualität, der Gegensatz von * Lutze, L.: Als wäre die Freiheit vom Himmel gefallen. Hindilyrik der Gegenwart. * Naipaul, V. S.: Indien. Ein Land in Aufruhr. (Kein anderer Schriftsteller hat seine Hassliebe zu Indien in derart faszinierender und erhellender Weise zu Papier gebracht wie der in Trinidad geborene Sohn indischer Eltern. Auch dieses Buch Naipauls, welches eine Mischung zwischen einem politischen Reisebuch und einer unkonventionellen soziologischen Analyse ist, hat wieder die Frage nach der Identität Indiens zum Mittelpunkt. Seine Stärke liegt nicht zuletzt darin, dass Naipaul nicht der Versuchung erliegt, das chaotische Neben- und Durcheinander der politischen, kulturellen und religiösen Sub-Identitäten des Landes künstlich zu einem Ganzen zusammenzuschweißen.) * Neumann-Denzau, Gertrud; Denzau, Helmut: Indien. Reiseführer Natur. Detailgenaue Vorstellung der indischen Nationalparks. * Riemenschneider, Dieter: Shiva tanzt. Das Indien-Lesebuch. Aufschlussreiche Texte indischer Autoren zu Geschichte, Kunst, Kultur und Alltagsleben. * Roberts, Gregory David: Shantaram. (Mit viel Leidenschaft, voller Wahrheit und Poesie erzählt der Roman in fiktionaler Form die Geschichte von Roberts’ eigenem Leben: Ein Australier, auf der Flucht vor Interpol, strandet in Mumbai.) * Rothermund, Dietmar: Geschichte Indiens. Vom Mittelalter bis zur Gegenwart. C.H. Beck Verlag, München, 2002, 129 Seiten. ISBN 9783406479946 (urspr. Indische Geschichte in Grundzügen. Darmstadt, Wiss. Buchgesellschaft 1976) Dem bekannten Indologen ist es gelungen, die überaus ereignisreiche und komplexe indische Geschichte auf 150 Seiten zusammenzufassen. Der Zwang zur Komprimierung geht allerdings zu Lasten der alten Geschichte während die Neuzeit, speziell die Kolonialgeschichte recht ausführlich analysiert wird.) * Roy, Arundhati: Der Gott der kleinen Dinge. (Aufsehenerregendes Erstlingswerk der jungen, aus Südindien stammenden Autorin, in dem sie das Kastensystem und die Unterdrückung der Frau in der indischen Gesellschaft anprangert.) * Roy, Arundhati: Das Ende der Illusion. Die weltberühmte Autorin als engagierte Kämpferin für die Unterdrückten und ausgebeuteten der indischen Atom- und Großmachtpolitik. * Rushdie, Salman: Des Mauren letzter Seufzer. Der vielschichtige Roman des ebenso berühmten wie umstrittenen Autors der „Satanischen Verse“ verwebt auf faszinierende Weise mehrere Generationen einer in Indien lebenden jüdisch-christlichen Gemeinde mit der ind. Geschichte. * Scott, Paul: Das Reich der Sahibs. Niemand hat die Dekadenz und den Untergang des britischen Kolonialreiches überzeugender literarisch verarbeitet als Paul Scott in seinem vierbändigen Epos. * Stierlin, Henri; Vohlwasen, Andreas: Indien. Bauten der Hindus, Buddhisten und Jains und Islamisches Indien. (Zwei Standardwerke zur Baugeschichte Indiens.) * Strasser, Robert: Rajasthan, Gujarat, Indien. (Obwohl inzwischen veraltet, ist dieser Band aus der verdienstvollen Reihe des Indoculture-Verlages immer noch ein Standardwerk für all jene, die sich ausführlich mit der Geschichte, Landeskunde und Kulturgeschichte Rajasthans beschäftigen möchten.) * Tharoor, Shashi: Der große Roman Indiens. Suhrkamp Verlag; 2. Auflage 1998. 659 Seiten. ISBN 9783518393673 (Der indisch-amerikanische Autor beschreibt in seinem Roman die vielschichtigen Probleme des Subkontinents. Die Bedeutung von Tradition und Religion im alltäglichen Leben werden auf unterhaltsame, manchmal parodistische Weise dargestellt.) * Tölle, Gisela: Kasturba Gandhi – Die Frau im Schatten des Mahatma. (Der Titel ist Inhalt und Hinweis zugleich für das Schicksal fast aller indischen Frauen.) * Tully, Mark: No fullstops in India. Ein großartiges Buch in dem der langjährige BBC-Reporter in 10 Kapiteln so unterschiedliche Themen wie eine Dorfhochzeit, den Besuch bei einem südindischen Bildhauer, die Kumbh Mela in Allahabad oder die kommunistische Regierung in Kalkutta beschreibt. Wie ein roter Faden zieht sich dabei der Vorwurf durch seine brilliant geschriebenen Analysen, dass die indische Mittel- und Oberschicht, die Entscheidungsträger der indischen Gesellschaft derart verwestlicht seien, dass sie die Wünsche und Forderungen der Masse der Bevölkerung unberücksichtigt lasse und so das Land seiner kulturellen Wurzeln beraube. * Sprachführer ± Hindi – Wort für Wort, REISE KNOW-HOW Verlag, Biele- feld, aus der Kauderwelsch-Reihe. Die handlichen Sprachführer bieten eine auf das Wesentliche reduzierte Gram- matik und viele Beispielsätze für den Reisealltag. In der gleichen Reihe erschienen: Gujarati – Wort für Wort, Marathi – Wort für Wort, Bengali – Wort für Wort sowie Englisch für Indien und Hindi für Bollywoodfans. AusspracheTrainer sind zu allen Büchern erhältlich, auf Audio-CD oder als mp3-Download. Zeitungen * Die indische Presse / Tagespresse in Indien *Indien in der deutschen Presse *Deutschland, Deutsche in der indischen Presse Sonst * The Peoples of India. an eight-volume set was the result of a desire by Lord Canning (Governor-General of India 1855 – 1862) and his wife to have a photographic souvenir of native Indian people. * 1928 four-volume set Mysore Tribes and Castes * Indien im Film Weblinks dazu * * * Kategorie:Tam2 Kategorie:Baha Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Raj2